Code:Names
Code:Names So far, there has only been 4 code:Names that has been revealed. There are probably more, but it is still unknown up to this moment.However it is mentioned that there are four Code:Names. (Oogami's brother is no longer a Code: Name as of the current storyline so he is not counted among the current four Code: Name) Saechika- Code:Closer He is Rui's little brother and a Code:Name. It was assume he died in the accident years ago, but Code: Emperor revealed he is still alive. In chapter 94, he is reveal to be Code: Closer and in 95 revealed to be Rui's little brother. He has the same powers as his sister, but is more powerful. His shadows is capable of "eating" powers. It is comfirmed in Chapter 96 that Saechika is more powerful than Rui, since he has two different powers, just like Code:Seeker, Oogami's brother. It is still a mystery of his second power, however it is hinted that he too has a side effect like Rui when he overuses his powers(when she uses empress pandora). It would seems that Saechika always knew Rui was his sister and wanted see her, however Code:names are unable to reveal themselves to Code:Breakers. He was saved by Heike during the fight. However he was very furious at Heike for interupting his fight, blaming and beating up Heike for letting Oogami go and his sister becoming evil. He seems like a cold and cruel person, unlike his sister, Rui. "The One Being Sought"- Code:Seeker(Deceased) Oogami Rei's older brother and a major antagonist in the series. He was the leader of a group of people with strong special powers known as the Re-code. The One Being Sought has no background on his childhood; but its known in his youth he was under the guidance of Shibuya and learned his techniques. It was known at that time he was actually kind and very compassionate person, before turning to evil. It was revelaed that his name was not originally "The One Being Sought", but was dervied from his Code:Name when he was within Eden; Code:Seeker, otherwise known as "The Seeking One". He was very respected within Eden, but they saw him as a soon-to-be threat to them so Eden had him exiled and with both mental and physical scars. He then vowed to become evil since he no longer believed that there was no true justice to begin with. Later on, The One Being Sought had traveled overseas to many foreign countries building up his own group of power users; The Re-code. He had taken his younger brother Oogami with him as well becuase he had been transplanted with the Code:Emperor's left arm remains. He treated Ogami like a slave and always abused and hurt him, but still kempt him around becuase of having the Code:Emperor's power (which lead to conflicts with foreign powers becuase of the arm's value). He soon became acquantices with Rui Hachinoji, Kouji and Yukihina later on and they helped in his quest for power. Dekasugi - Code:Revenger Code:Revenger is Dekasugi, the classmate of Oogami and Sakurakouji, as he was able to flee without anyone noticing at all during the fight between Oogami and Yuuki, after he took a fatal blow from Yuuki. Nothing much is known about Code:Revenger yet, except that the he offered to fix Toki's severly injured arms that even Eden couldnt heal, and was able to get away with a big wound and even confronting the Re:Codes. Only few people know about him, including Kouji, Hitomi, and the Code:Emperor; Toki also knows about him, after he, Code:Revenger, introduced in front of him. Shigure Shigure (時雨, Shigure?) is a boy with glasses (he has since abandoned as of Chapter 50). He kills several people by slicing into pieces for disrupting him while feeding kittens. He has a bar code above is left eye. Yuuki seems to know him and he wants to kill him since he supposedly killed Makoto. His special power is "Ash", being able to absorb Yuuki's "Sound" and rendering Oogami's "Flame" useless. He is later killed by The One Being Sought after being deemed weak by him. However, after His death, it was revealed the body was an Ash clone, and he took possession of the Pandora's Box himself. It was later revealed that Shigure is also a Code:Name, just like oogami's brother. Which could possibly mean that Shigure is actually powerful, but it is still unknown. He is also part of the hunt in Oogami's left arm. :